Stop Running Away
by Tayloriscute5
Summary: Mako is tired of running away from his feelings for Korra
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mako is tired of running away from his feelings for Korra, and finally makes his decision between Korra and Asami. Pairings Mako & Korra, Rated T.

Mako was sitting in his bed thinking about why he was still with Asami. He knew he liked Korra more than her, but why has he never ended things with her. Asami was beautiful, but he never got passed her beauty. Korra was beautiful, strong, stubborn, and hotheaded and he loved her for that. After thinking this Mako jumped out of bed to find Asami, as he walked he thought to his self, _I have to end this now_.

When he walked all the way to the girl's side Asami was just stepping outside. When Asami saw him she put on fake smile, and walked towards him hesitantly. When he walked up to her he said, "Asami can we talk for a minute".

She knew what was coming, but said "Sure".

"Look Asami you're wonderful girl, but I think things just aren't working out between us". As he said those words he was waiting for her reaction, wondering how she will take this.

"It's Korra isn't it". She looked up at him, with tears rolling down her face. Mako didn't want to see her cry, but he knew he had to get past this part to finally be with Korra.

"Yes", was his simple answer. After what felt like forever she said," I understand, now you should go find Korra I think she's practicing right now". She smiled at him, and waved him off as if to say _go get her_. After that he ran off to find Korra.

After running all the way to the Korra, Mako was out of breathe. He spotted Korra, and walked up to her. When she saw him she smiled. After paying close enough attention she realized he was sweating and thought, _Agni he looks so cute when he's sweating_. She swatted those thoughts away, _no he's with Asami_. When he finally walked up to her she said," Hey Mako what-" her words were cut off, because he was kissing her. He tasted _so_ good to her. She didn't resist, but after a while she pushed him away not only because she needed air but also he was with Asami.

" Mako w-what are you doing?" She was surprised that he kissed her.

"Look Korra I ended things with Asami, I finally realized that you mean more to me than her, and I'm so stupid for not realizing this before". She was shocked when he said that, but she couldn't help but grin. This time she kissed him, and he returned the kiss back with as much passion as her. After they broke away Korra spoke up.

"What took you so long?" Her grin spread even wider than the one before.

Mako couldn't help but grin with her. " I've just been acting like an idiot".

She smiled, and intertwined her fingers with his, and they walked all way back inside to tell everyone that their together. Korra could all ready imagine Ikki and Jinora's reaction after they hear the news.


	2. Mail

**Thank you to everybody that viewed. Love you all xD.**

**Cammie: Why do I have to be heartbroken over Zach, ugh like I ever would cry over him.**

**Me: Well it just adds to the drama and-**

**Zach: Ohh, whatever Gallagher girl you would totally sob over me if I left.**

**Cammie: No, I believe it would be the other way around.**

**Zach: Well who's the one crying, isn't that right Taylor.**

**Cammie: *Shoots death glares at her* Or will he be the one crying later?**

**Me: O.o I don't anything, but the plot and any made up characters that aren't in the book.*runs away before I get killed***

Mail

I woke up to the Bex, Liz, and Macey jumping on bed telling me to open my envelope. I wondered how they even go in my apartment, but then again they are spies. I rolled over and looked at my clock which said 6:30 a.m. I groaned and looked at all three of them; they all had huge smiles on their face.

"What's so important in the envelope that you had to come to my apartment at 6:30?" They knew I wasn't an early person, and especially since Zach cheated on me.

"Just open and see." That was the only thing Bex said to me.

I just decided to open it, so I could get this over with. When I read the address number it had the Bex and Grant's address on it. I had a skeptical look on my face.

"Am I the only one who got this?" I asked with a confused face.

"No, everyone who went to Gallagher got it, now just open it." Macey told me.

I did as I was told and opened it. It read:

Dear Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys (Jonas, Zach, and Nick)

I am sending all last year seniors this to inform you that I have decided to have a reunion, at mine and Rebecca's house We decided to hold the reunion this Monday, so dress up and be sexy.

Grant and Rebecca.

I could tell by the last sentence that Grant wrote it. That was in four days; it would probably be impossible to go shopping with Macey and Bex, even if I did want to go. The thing that stuck in my head was the boy part, so that meant Zach would be there. I can't see him after two years.

"No, I can't go." I threw the paper on the ground at pull the covers over my head, but sadly I knew they wouldn't go away.

"Why, Cam don't you want to see all old friends?" Liz asked me, but before I could answer Macey answered for me.

"No, it's because she doesn't want to see Zach." She had the knowing look in her eyes like she knew what she was talking about, and she did know what she was talking about.

"Come on Cammie don't worry about Zach." Liz said. How could I not worry about Zach? What if he was doing well and I'm the one weeping and crying? What if he has a new girlfriend? That one struck a pain in my heart. I couldn't stand it if Zach moved on and had a girlfriend. Before I could start to protest Bex pulled me out of bed, and threw some random shirt and pants at me.

"Get dressed, you're going whether you like it or not. We're going shopping, and we'll make you look hot so Zach can know what he missed out on." She winked at me.

I knew there was no way out of this, so I put on some clothes and walked out the front door with them.

**~~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~**

We've been at the mall for HOURS, and we still haven't found a dress for me. Everyone else picked out there dress, but they wanted to get something extra special for me. We walked into a store, and I looked around for anything so I can go home. Before we went in I told to not go over the top. After a while I heard a screech that sure enough sounded like Macey. Finally somebody found something; I thought we were going to stay all night in this store just to find a dress.

When I walked over to where she was I saw her holding a tight fitted short strapless black dress. I gave Macey a glare, because she knows what happened last time when I wore a strapless dress. She just smiled at me and said, "You said don't go over the top." I rolled my eyes at her. I walked to the dressing room and before I closed the door I heard Bex yell "Let us see it when you're done."

I slipped into the black dress. It was too short for my liking and it was tight were it showed every curve. When I stepped out they all looked at me in awe.

"See it's simple and sexy, I don't know why you doubt me." Macey said the last part with mock hurt. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yea Cam you do look great." Liz said.

"Cam you are going to look so hot for the reunion." Bex sounded so excited.

"Now let's go pay for the dress I have a great pair of shoes that would go with it." Macey pushed me back into the dressing. When I took off the dress I slipped back in my clothes, and went to the register and paid for my dress.

"Now all you need Cam is a date." After those words left Bex mouth I knew all hell was about to break loose.

**Well what do you guys think? I decided to post this up since I got a lot of good reviews. Please Review :D.**


End file.
